


Babe Magnet

by lil_1337



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Why they will never let Gabe babysit again.  Written for the ninth <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_smallfandomfest"></span><a href="http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/"><b>smallfandomfest</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe Magnet

The jumbo sundae probably hadn’t been a good idea, but I figured what the hell. Cody said he could eat the whole thing and there was not enough junk food in the kid’s life. Shaun’s always been a health food freak and since he does most of the cooking he’s turned Zach into one too. Since they were at a meet and greet for Shaun’s new book and I was hanging with The Codester I was going to spoil the kid a little. Besides, Cody’s cute and nothing brings the chicks running like a guy with a kid. I was going to be in L.A. for the weekend so I figured I might as well get some numbers and maybe hook up with someone before I had to head back to S.B for class on Tuesday.

We started the morning off at McDonald’s for Sausage McMuffins, hash browns and coffee. I let Cody try my Caramel Frappe since he wanted to know what it tasted like. One sip wasn’t gonna hurt the kid and he said please so what the hell, right? Life is all about experiencing new things. He had fun running around the playground while I made time with one of the moms, a cute little redhead. When we left I had her number and an offer to make dinner the next time I was in town. Not a bad start to the day.

From there we headed up to the closest mall. I had my eye on these new Vans and Cody wanted to show me these cool Lego Star Wars sets he wanted for his birthday. I hooked him up with a Plo Koon’s Jedi Starfighter and a Corporate Alliance Tank Droid since he was being a bro and helping me make time with the ladies on the sales floor. Once I had their numbers Cody and I had a fight with a couple of light sabers that had actual sound effects. We both checked out this monster truck you could ride on. The Codester kicked my ass on that, but I totally kicked his on the demo for Zombie Apocalypse 2. On the way out we spotted this sick skateboard that was sized down for little dudes so I had to get that too.

When we were done wandering around the mall we hit the beach. I’m totally with Shaun about not paddling out in L.A., it’s too crowded and the water is nasty. On the other hand there are gorgeous babes as far as the eye can see and that was what we went for. Cody managed to charm his way into a game of volleyball with two drop dead beauties and I worked my wiles, but only managed to get one phone number. The other chick had a boyfriend which is cool. I can respect that whole commitment and true love shit. I don’t hide that I’m a player and I don’t lie to get the ladies into bed. That is so not cool.

When Codes started getting hungry we told our new friends good bye and headed for the snack shack. It’s fucking amazing how much food that kid can put away. A couple of corn dogs, chili cheese fries and a cherry cola Icee. We split a funnel cake while we messed around in the arcade they had off to one side of the tables. It wasn’t much, just a couple of fighting games and one where you were racing on a course through the mountains. It was old school, but the graphics were still decent. Cody thought the racing one was awesome because he got to drive and crash into shit. On the way out we grabbed a couple of churros and had a sword fight with them walking back to the car.

Zach had told me that Cody was still taking a nap in the afternoon so I asked him if he wanted to head home and crash. He said he wasn’t tired so we blew it off and hit the movies instead. We paid for some kiddy shit since they wouldn’t sell tickets to us for anything else, but we snuck into a different movie that was full of car chases, explosions and boobs. I can’t think of a better way to spend two hours, at least not when I’ve got a kid with me. Between us we polished off a bucket of buttered popcorn, some Red Vines and a large coke before Cody fell asleep half way through the best fight scene. I figured that was good enough to count for a nap and he was totally down with it when I woke him up.

There wasn’t much else to do so we cruised around and checked the out the babes. I got the names of the clubs that looked hot for the next time I was in town. On the way back to Shaun and Zach’s place we picked up a pizza, hot wings and that fucking jumbo sundae. Only in L.A. would they sell ice cream at a pizza parlor. I tried to talk him into a cannoli instead, but it was no go. The kid is as stubborn as Zach when he puts his mind to something. They’re both survivors so I guess that’s a good thing.

Back at the house we ate dinner and messed around with Cody’s new toys until he was about to fall asleep. He was supposed to have a bath, but I let him skip it. Little kids don’t need to bathe everyday plus we washed off at the beach so that should have covered it. I did make him brush his teeth because morning breath is nasty enough when you do go to bed with a clean mouth. It was only two hours past his bed time when I tucked him and he was asleep before I turned out the light.

I grabbed a beer from the fridge and cracked it open on the way to the living room. This babysitting shit was easy. I don’t know why Zach and Shaun were all freaked out about it. There I was, totally kicking it with a brew in hand and a movie on the tube when the puking started. I have never seen anyone spew that much without drinking a few beers first. He got it all over himself, his pillow and the bathroom. Of course, that’s when Shaun and Zach got home.


End file.
